Can You Do Simple Math?
by Fwtia
Summary: Abby's had it with Gibbs and Mann. Gabby story. I'm bad at summaries. Will be multi-chapter. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Do Simple Math?

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with the Characters.

My first NCIS fic. The story is most likely not going to follow exact time lines. Sorry for that. Starts off Gibbs/Mann but will eventually be Gibbs/Abby. If this is not your thing then don't read. Criticism is welcome. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

P.S. I despise Mann.

Hollis strolled into the lab. "You need to stay away from him."

"Excuse me?"

Abby could not believe her ears. She had put up with Mann and her cold attitude for quite some time now figuring that if she stayed quiet and neutral she would be fine. Of course she missed Gibbs. Her Gibbs. The Gibbs that would always be up for a late dinner and movie, or a couple of shots of bourbon when needed. The light kisses to her cheek of temple. The smiles that were reserved for only her. The Gibbs that was there for her. The Gibbs that was her. She should have known that it couldn't last forever in that stasis. He was bound to want something more for his life. How she wanted to be the one to offer that, but now. He would never see her in that light. She was ready to step back and let things be if it meant he was happy. If it was what HE wanted. But now there was direct fire coming her way, and she was not about to take it lying down.

"You are a child. It's time you learned that Jethro needs someone older, closer to his age. Not some twenty something year old freak that pines after him."

"Really now? Let me ask you something Hollis, have you and Jethro talked about me? I mean I'm sure I have come up in conversation." asked Abby.

"And if we have? Jethro does value your friendship a great deal more than I understand but you need to come to terms with the fact that he would never pursue a relationship with someone so young and childish." replied Mann.

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, since he _obviously_ needs an older woman such as yourself, how old are you?"

"Forty four, but I don't see how that should matter to you."

"Can you do simple math Hollis? Did they teach you that in Basic training? Jethro and I have been friends for years. I have been doing forensics for years as well. Yes I graduated and had a PHD before I was of legal drinking age, but still think about the years I've worked as a Forensic Scientist. How far back stories of Gibbs and I go." Abby could see the gears struggling to work in her head. Abby was now having fun with this and a smirk appeared on her face. "Since elementary school math seems to be a rough spot for you, and I really hate to make you more insecure than you obviously already are, but I'm all of four years younger than you are. So please don't use age as an excuse to keep me away from Jethro. The day _he _comes and tells me to back off I will, aside from that I suggest you stay the hell away from me and my lab. This is a restricted access area and you can assure yourself that you've just placed yourself on the naughty list. Good luck explaining this one to Jethro. Oh, and by the way? Thank you for the compliment. Any _woman_ loves to hear they can pass for nearly twenty years younger than her age."

Abby was done. She was all for Gibbs' happiness but she wasn't going to put herself through any more torture. She loved him with everything she had and if this was what was going to make him happy then so be it. She was almost out of breath with her rant. Hollis stood dumbstruck for a while and was about to retaliate just as the lab doors opened. Gibbs came in looking for results with empty hands. Should she really be surprised at this point? No caff-pow, no tugs at her hair, no hand on the small of her back. And then she noticed. His hands were not empty. They we settled on Mann's shoulders. No longer reserved for her. This was it.

Good? Bad? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sure nobody wants to here about why I haven't updated so I'm just going to say I'm sorry and I'll be updating a lot more often from this point on,

A/N: Thank you SO much for the kind reviews. And the ideas for the story. Not only that but I would also like to thank those that marked this story for alerts. I understand sometimes people don't want to leave reviews but the simple fact that you showed you enjoyed it means something. And as per one of my reviews, I may have a beta soon :)

On another note, I decided this is going to get drawn out. Gibbs is going to be thick headed for a bit. I think he needs to see the impact Mann has not only on his relationship with Abby, but the team as well. This chapter is also a bit short, but they will get longer. Also my time line may be a bit off throughout the story. I'm sorry for that.

"Abbs, results!"

"Don't have them Gibbs, I'm a scientist not a magician. Now I would appreciate it if you both left me alone so I can get something done here."

Hollis had put on the best upset look she could muster. Gibbs wasn't sure exactly how to respond. Had Abby hurt Hollis? He knew she was not too fond of the CID employee but to purposely hurt her? Something happened before he appeared and he was sure it wasn't good.

"Holly I'll meet you upstairs in a bit."

"But Jethro I-"

He pecked a quick kiss on her lips that made Abby's stomach churn and heart shatter at the same time.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Sending a triumphant smirk over Gibbs' shoulder to Abby who seemed on the verge of tears Mann turned and walked away with a grin on her face.

"Abbs talk to me, what happened with Holly?"

"Nothing _Jethro_, nothing at all."

"What did you do to her?

"What did I do to HER? She walks around staking some false claim on you and we're all just beneath you both. You forget who your friends are around her. Who your team is." and then with a quieter shaky voice, "Who I am."

"Are you jealous? Of Hollis? Damnit Abby! All this because of a cry for attention?"

Gibbs regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips. He knew Abby was right but couldn't admit to it. He knew he just hurt her. Badly. Deep down he knew he loved her but it would never work. He was being selfish in wanting a normal relationship with Hollis, but who was he hurting in the process?

"Get out." her tone murderous.

"Abbs I'm sorry."

"I said get out. Now. And don't you dare think about setting foot in here again. You and your... your... you know what I won't say what I think she is. The sisters would be very disappointed in me. And before you start pointing fingers, do what you're good at Gibbs. Gather the evidence. Follow that damned gut of yours! Did you stop to think about what she was doing down here in the first place?"

Gibbs just walked away defeated. He needed to leave before he said something that would render his relationship with Abby irreparable.

After Gibbs and Mann left Abby turned her music on to full blast. She needed to calm down. It was highly doubtful that Gibbs would be banned forever. Give her some time to blow off the steam and hopefully things would settle down.

Sorry it's so short but there will be an update tomorrow as well. Almost done with chapter 3.

Reviews make for happiness :)


End file.
